Entender
by Ring.Black
Summary: No es más que otra historia de reencuentro entre Anna y Hana. Oneshot. Actividad del Foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos"


**Shaman king no es mío.**

**.**

**―…pero el día en que le pueda decir la verdad está a punto de llegar. Cuando esos dos y sus compañeros regresen, le diré quienes son sus verdaderos padres…**

Esas palabras dichas por ella misma todavía retumbaban en sus oídos, en su corazón. Tamao estaba ansiosa y asustada; siempre supo que ese día llegaría, incluso sabía la fecha desde antes de que se marcharan, pero simplemente el tiempo se le fue de las manos, y ahora ya no tendría la posibilidad de hablar con él hasta que todos se presentaran. Era una manera horrible para el infante enterarse de esa forma, pero ya no tenía opción; a partir de ese entonces, ya no sería su problema, se repitió mil veces, sin embargo no consiguió convencerse ni un por un momento.

Finalmente, Ryu y el pequeño Hana volvieron de su cansado viaje donde tenían que reunir a los cinco guerreros legendarios. O por lo menos avisarles del encuentro. A Ryu se lo veía muy tranquilo, demasiado paciente, como suele decir él; en cambio, a Hana, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo porque ese día, no sólo estarían los guerreros reunidos, sino que también iba a conocer por fin a su padre, el que había dejado a su madre sola por tanto tiempo. No podía creer que conocería al desgraciado que los había abandonado.

Una vez que llegaron todos, se dispusieron a buscar a los que faltaban. Hana no entendía muy bien porque hablaban en plural, ¿no se suponía que su padre era el último guerrero que faltaba? De todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia; estaba muy ocupado siendo expectante y tratando de no perder detalles sobre el comportamiento de los "adultos" y su extraña charla sobre lo engañado que se sentían por el Rey Shaman, hasta que los escuchó:

―…porque eso es lo que le prometimos ―Hana giró la cabeza, aún más nervioso que antes, y lo vio: allí estaba un hombre de largo pelo castaño, rostro sereno y sonrisa estúpida, que se rascaba la cabeza en señal de pena ―. Lo siento tanto, Hana, tuvimos cosas que hacer y no pudimos regresar más temprano ―Se disculpó torpemente.

Pero el pequeño ya no escuchaba, estaba conmocionado. Ahí, frente a él, estaba su padre; increíblemente, luego de siete años, ahí lo tenía, para él y sólo para él. Por eso se olvidó de su rencor por un momento y lo saludó, dejándose guiar por su instinto, con confianza. Al parecer su padre captó la patada que le dio como un saludó de bienvenida, aunque estuvo tirado en el piso, adolorido, por varios minutos, porque no lo regañó, simplemente se rió y miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba, con complicidad.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Yoh, como le habían dicho que se llamaba el abandonador de familias, no venía solo: una mujer de largo cabellos rubio, ojos negros, mirada severa, con aspecto de hippie, lo miraba muy fijamente, como si lo conociera y desaprobara algo a la vez. Extrañamente a él también le resultaba familiar la mujer. _Tal vez es porque ambos somos rubio, _pensó sin darle la menor importancia el niño.

Cuando todos terminaron de saludarse, mostrando un profundo respeto (o miedo) hacia la mujer desconocida para Hana, se encaminaron a la pensión; él aún no podía dejar de sentir que algo no estaba bien. Estaba contento en parte por haber recuperado a su padre, pero aún así poseía cierto rencor y le parecía un descarado por aparecerse acompañado cuando su madre había esperado tanto tiempo por él. ¡Qué falta de consideración tenía ese sujeto!, pensaba indignado, lanzándole miradas de reproche al castaño, pero éste parecía muy absorto en murmurar con la rubia esa que seguía mirándolo de forma rara.

―¡Hasta que al fin llegaron!

Ryu y el rubio se envararon al mismo tiempo en la entrada de la cocina, ya que se habían ofrecido (Ryu mejor dicho, Hana había sido arrastrado hasta allí) para buscar algunos aperitivos y bebidas mientras los demás se instalaban en la sala. Su madre estaba ahí, esperándolos, con el hacha en la mano y una mirada gélida que hasta los mismos infiernos quedarían helados.

―¡Lo siento, Tamao! Es que perdimos mucho tiempo yendo de un lado al otro y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya era muy tarde, pero todos están acá. ¡Incluso ellos dos! ―Se excusó rápidamente Ryu.

Tamao palideció al instante, fijando sus orbes rosadas en el menor por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Ryu. No fueron necesarias las palabras, el hombre entendió enseguida lo que la chica quería decirle: había llegado la hora de decir la verdad. Ryu los dejó solos una vez que buscó todo lo necesario, dándole una última mirada de aliento a la pelirosada antes de salir. Hana miraba todo completamente réceselo; algo andaba mal entre esos dos y él parecía tener mucho que ver si todavía no lo habían sacado a tropicones de la cocina.

―Hana, sentate, por favor. Hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

El chico obedeció, observando el rostro de su madre todavía pálido y volteando a mirar a cada segundo la puerta de la cocina.

―¿Pasa algo malo, mamá? ―Preguntó con miedo ―¡Te juro que yo no fui el que le clavó un dardo a la vieja del parque! ―Agregó temblando.

―¡¿Que hiciste qué…?! ―Se exaltó por un segundo la muchacha ―Agg, olvidalo, Hana, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar ―Negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva y firmemente se decidió a hablar ―. Hana, te quise, te quiero y siempre te voy a querer, ¿de acuerdo? ―Hizo una pausa para inspirar ― Por eso, quiero que sepas que yo… que yo no soy tu verdadera madre.

La confesión abrupta fue un golpe invisible e inmediato para el heredero de los Asakura. Tamao no era su madre. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus, Tamao le había mentido y no era su verdadera madre! No sabía que era lo peor, si que le hubiera mentido o que no fuera su madre. ¿Pero entonces…?

―Sé que es muy difícil de entender ahora, pero dejame que te explique como pasó ―Pidió la joven, agarrando al pequeño de sus brazos, por las dudas de que se quisiera escapar y no estuviera dispuesto a escucharla ―. No quise mentirte, esa jamás fue nuestra intención, ¿sí? Es sólo que fue necesario que tus padres hicieran ese viaje. Tenías que quedar al cuidado de alguien, y ellos pensaron en mí. Obviamente, acepté quedarme con vos, pensando que regresarían muy pronto a tu vida. Pero su viaje se alargó y vos comenzaste a crecer, así que cuando quise darme cuenta vos ya me llamabas mamá, y yo no tenía el valor para contradecirte. Me gustaba que me llamaras de esa forma ―Tamao se sacó las lágrimas que le borraban la visión, con el dorso de la mano, y centro su mirada en Hana; éste parecía escucharla, serio ―. Entonces llamaron, hace unos días, anunciando que iban a volver. Comentaron que ansiaban verte. Ambos, tu papá y tu mamá, te extrañaban muchísimo. Lamentablemente, perdí la noción del tiempo; los mandé a Ryu y a vos en esa misión, creyendo que volverían antes y yo estaría preparada para decirte la verdad, pero mis cálculos fallaron…

―Y por eso me los estás diciendo ahora que ya los conocí ―Interrumpió el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

―En parte, sí ―Concordó Tamao ―, pero también lo hago porque tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar. Lo bueno es que ya sabías de tu padre.

En ese instante una lucecita se prendió en la cabeza de Hana. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. O por lo menos una parte.

―Entonces, la mujer que lo acompaña, la rubia. Ella es mi… ―Comenzó a decir, abriendo los ojos más y más, trabándose con sus palabras.

―Sí, yo soy tu madre.

Ambos ocupantes voltearon a ver rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde una conocida rubia los miraba imperturbable. Hana tuvo que asimilar esa noticia tanto como pudo, mientras el enojo se hacía espacio. Le habían mentido y encima ahora se enteraba que, no sólo tenía un padre abandonador, sino que tenía dos padres capaces de abandonarlo. No, era demasiado y él no iba a permitir eso.

Frente a la mirada expectante de las dos mujeres, él se levantó de su asiento y corrió rápido hacia su habitación, ignorando todo llamado y empujando a quien se que se encontrara en su camino. Una vez que se refugió en su cuarto, comenzó a romper todo lo que estaba su paso.

En la cocina, un ambiente tenso se había formado entre ambas mujeres. Anna, aún mostrando su rostro frío, se sentía angustiada y enojada al mismo tiempo; Tamao, no podía más con sus sentimientos de culpa, le había fallado al pequeño y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a un regaño de la señora Asakura, quien seguro no estaba nada feliz con el hecho de que se hubiera "adueñado" de su hijo.

―Sé por que lo hiciste, no tengo nada de lo que hablar al respecto. Así que cambiá esa cara de terror y andá a atender al circo de idiotas que están emborrachándose en la sala ―Se limitó a decir Anna, saliendo de la cocina.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento eran los lamentos de Tamao, quien por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto en carácter, no tenía nada que hacer frente a ella; ahora tenía que preocuparse por aclarar todo con su hijo. Suspirando, pensando en que el día no podía ser más largo y complicado, se dirigió a la pieza del niño. No había que preguntar como ubicarla: las pegatinas de "Lárgate" "No entrés bajo tu propio riesgo" "La ropa sucia manda", eran un claro indicio de quien podría habitar ese cuarto. La mujer tocó suave la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran, pero eso no ocurrió.

―¡Largate, no quiero hablar con nadie! ―Fue el grito amortiguado que llegó a sus oídos desde el otro lado.

Y ella que por primera vez iba a ser todo por las buenas. Sin haber conseguido el permiso, entró como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

―¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¡Fuera! ―Rugió el mini-demonio de Tasmania.

―Primero, esta habitación es parte de mi casa, por ende, si quiero entrar, entro; segundo, no me hablés en ese tono, merezco respeto ―Enumeró seria, tomando asiento en la cama desaliñada y sin hacer de Hana, observando el desastre que había a su alrededor con disgusto que no afloró en sus facciones.

―¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Vos nos me mandás! ¡Ni siquiera sé quien te crees que sos! ―Se quejó, rompiendo un cuaderno página por página con furia.

―¿Pero cómo te atrevés a hablarme así, mocoso? ¡Soy tu madre! ―Exclamó Anna ya enojada e incrédula.

El chico se la quedó mirando sorprendido ante ese reconocimiento, pero recuperó su actitud con rapidez.

―¡Mi madre, sí, la que me abandonó por siete años! ¡Eso no te da el derecho de nada!

_Con que por ahí era la cosa_, se sorprendió la rubia. Su hijo estaba dolido, también enojado y furioso, pero estaba más dolido por el hecho de sentirse abandonado. Bien, ésta conversación no iba a ser fácil, Anna lo sabía, conocía ese sentimiento de abandono demasiado bien, y sus posibles consecuencias. Aún recordaba todo lo que había pasado para poder hablar del tema, aunque sea, con Yoh. Sin embargo, su pequeña copia (vamos, que el chico se parecía mucho más a ella que a su esposo), no parecía tan lleno de odio como ella con respecto al tema años atrás. Se alegraba de que fuera así.

―Entonces, ¿no estás enojado por qué yo sea tu madre en vez de Tamao? ―Tuvo que preguntar, aún sintiéndose estúpida y débil, sin dejar la seriedad de lado.

―Yo… bueno… eh… supongo que no ―Dijo finalmente Hana, pillado con la guardia baja y calmándose por un instante. Pero sólo un instante ―¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver!? ¡No quita el hecho de que me hayan dejado! ¡Seguro fue para unirse a una tonta banda de hippies como los que son ahora!

Anna quiso reír por la ocurrencia de su hijo y golpearlo al mismo tiempo por pensar tal cosa. Suspiró otra vez.

―Si tenés que hacer algún otro reclamo mejor que lo hagas ahora, porque cuando empiece hablar no quiero interrupciones ―Advirtió, intimidándolo un poco.

―¡Claro que tengo qué hacer otro reclamo! ―Pausa ―. Esperá, ¿qué es un reclamo? ―Preguntó curioso.

Su madre chasqueó la lengua, perdiendo la paciencia.

―Olvidalo, perdiste tu oportunidad ―Setenció. El infante infló los cachetes en modo de berrinche. _¡Oh, no, se va a poner a gritar otra vez!,_ pensó hastiada la chica, rodando los ojos ―¡Sufiente de berrinches! Dije que se terminó tu turno. Se un buen chico y escúchame, Hana ―Por primera vez en la vida, pidió, llamándolo, también por primera vez, por su nombre.

Miró a su madre con atención. No conocía a esa mujer, lo había dejado solo y ahora exigía que la escuchara, pero algo dentro de sí, le decía que ella lo comprendía, que podía confiar, que pese a su dureza, estaba dolida por la forma en la que él le hablaba y la rechazaba. Hana no quería escuchar excusas, esa era una verdad, y sin embargo, accedió a escucharla, tomando asiento en el piso. Anna se sorprendió al ver tal acción, y luego se sintió aliviada de que no todo estuviera arruinado y de que al final podría llegar a tener una posibilidad de poder relacionarse con él.

―Que bueno que hayas entrado en razón ―Felicitó. Su hijo resopló, pero ella lo ignoró ―. Es cierto que tu padre y yo nos fuimos de viaje por mucho tiempo, también es cierto que nosotros te dejamos a cuidado de Tamao y que tenemos la culpa de éste malentendido, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho ―Confesó para incredulidad del menor ―. No saques conclusiones equivocadas. Quiero decir que no me arrepiento porque, cuando a nosotros se nos ordenó irnos la primera vez, te llevamos con nosotros, pero algo resultó mal en uno de esos viajes y casi te pierdo ―Pausó un momento para respirar profundo ―. No estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar por ello otra vez, por lo que la única forma de protegerte, que consideré la mejor, fue dejándote con Tamao. Me dolió muchísimo alejarme de tu lado, pero sabía que estabas a salvo y vivo, eso me dio el valor y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para emprender éste viaje ―Continuó, sintiéndose vulnerable―. Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en venir, pero eso es lo único que lamento.

No le había contado todo lo sucedido, era cierto, pero no lo creyó necesario; había abierto su corazón y su boca lo justo y necesario, costándole horrores confesar cosas que nunca a nadie le diría, como admitir que algo la había hecho sufrir, pero era su hijo y se lo debía. Por parte de Hana, todavía estaba un poco mareado por tanta información recibida en un día, y no entendía muy bien la "excusa" de su madre, aunque al menos ahora sabía que no se habían ido porque no lo quisieran, que era en verdad su mayor preocupación, sino que había sido para mantenerlo a salvo, por su seguridad. Eso lo dejaba tranquilo y tachaba de la lista el por qué no lo habían llevado con ellos.

―Entonces, mi nombre se formó por el tuyo y el de papá, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Tamao e Yoh no podrían formar su nombre nunca.

Anna asintió, divertida ante la ocurrencia y aliviada interiormente por ver que al parecer no iba a reaccionar mal o a echarla. ¡Quién diría que ella se preocuparía por cosas tontas como esa! Suponía que era normal sentirse insegura y que no estaba mal permitírselo frente a él, aunque sea una vez en su vida.

No hubo abrazos después de eso, ninguno de los dos manejaba muy bien los afectos, y no eran necesarios tampoco, con que las cosas estuvieran bien y aclaradas, ambos estarían conformes. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en salir de la habitación para ver en que estado estaban los demás (los idiotas, denominaron ambos), se sorprendieron de ver a Yoh en la puerta, riendo tontamente.

Los tres bajaron por las escaleras: Anna al frente, con su hijo al lado, y atrás de ellos los seguía Yoh, sobándose la mejilla roja y la panza después de recibir tales golpes de parte de su familia. Era extraño para él pensarlo de esa manera todavía, ni Anna ni él conocían a ese niño del todo, y él tampoco los conocía a ellos, pero eso eran: una familia. El castaño se encogió de hombros; por el momento tenían mucho tiempo para conocerse.

Hana divisó a su ex madre saliendo de la sala donde estaban todos. Ella al verlo, se sobresaltó, viendo que venía acompañado de sus padres. Él la miró un segundo, antes de acercarse, sorprendiendo a Tamao.

―Siempre vas a ser mi mamá, sólo que ahora vas a tener que compartirme, ¿está bien? ―Le preguntó suavemente Hana, casi irreconocible.

―Y-yo…Eh, señora Anna, yo no… ―Tartamudeó como hace mucho no lo hacía, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

―Está bien, Tamao. Supongo que éstas son las consecuencias ―Reconoció con pesar la aludida.

Tamao hizo una inclinación hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa indisumilable; su Hana no la odiaba, eso es todo lo que necesitaba para estar feliz. El niño en cuestión observaba todo con cansancio. ¡Las mujeres eran unas dramáticas! Escuchó la risita boba de su padre, y pensó que más tarde ese sujeto tendría que someterse también a su enojo. Después de todo, él también lo había dejado.

Las cosas en la familia Asakura no iban a ser fáciles; Yoh, Anna, Hana y hasta Tamao lo tenían muy claro, pero al menos estaban juntos por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo único que importaba ese día, ya después podrían preocuparse por su nueva aventura.

**Fin**

**¡Hooooli! ¿Por dónde empezar? Bueno, esta es la actividad que me encomendaron del Foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos". El fic que me tocó hace era el de ****Kahia-Chan****. El tema era el siguiente: ¿qué hace Hana cuándo se da cuenta de que Tamao no es su mamá, y cuando conoce a sus verdaderos padres? Que piensa de ellos, especialmente la relación madre/hijo, que haya reproches por parte de él.**

**Y bueno, espero haber cumplido con la situación. En verdad, saqué lo mejor que pude con respecto a ellos. Jamás creí que Anna abrazara a su hijo o que llorara, es decir, ¡es Anna! Y Hana es su calco. Sobre Yoh, no puse mucho de él puesto que según vi en el manga, Hana no parece tener reproches con él, sino que lo recibe a su forma. Sobre Tamao, me van a odiar, pero yo no la odio y no creo que Hana lo haga, ¡ey, la chica merece créditos por haber aceptado cuidar de él! **

**Sin más que decir (creo que está todo aclarado xD), besotes con cariño, :D. Y a las chicas del foro, decirles que, es genial formar parte de este grupo, ^^. **


End file.
